Switched 2: On the case
by Inuness
Summary: A sequel to my first story Switched. This story goes into depth of what and why the switching happens, and the YYH gang along with 4 of my characters (which you meet in the first one) try to stop it, now that it has become more frequent.. R&R pweez!? ^_^
1. small pizza shopper place thingy

Hehhehehe I just got this idea for a sequel, see I'm the sort of writer that never explains WHY something happens, it just does. But I got an idea to WHY this happened so I figured I already tied the knot on the first story, so why not make a sequel??? *jumps up and down* I really should wait for more reviews but I'm afraid I'll forget this if I put it off. O yes that's right I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho (though I'm wishing right now that I did) SO REMEMBER THIS DISCLAIMER for I shall not have it up again ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: small pizza shopper place thingy  
  
Kat turned off the tv and settled into her covers. She gave a light yawn and turned over to look at her clock. 1:00am. She sighed and thought, "I really should be going to bed earlier, though I have nothing to do....so does it matter?" She rolled over again and was about to go to sleep when she heard a soft sound come from above her. She quickly sat up. Was there someone entering her house??? She slowly and quietly got out of bed and walked up to her door. She slid through the half-way open door and quietly approached the stairs. She walked up them quickly and came to the top, crawling on all fours. "This is ridiculous, my cat must have just knocked something over," she thought as she began to crawl away from the stairs. She stopped however when she came to a pair of feet. She slowly looked up to see who it was and saw it to be none other than Hiei. She gave a sigh of relief and stood up. "What the hell are you doing here? I heard a noise and came to check and you're standing here"  
  
"Check on all fours, is that how they do it now?"  
  
"I was tired, give me a break," she said as she walked over to the kitchen table in the dark and sat down. He did the same, "As to why I'm here, you do remember Kurama telling you that Koenma helped us, but wasn't able to figure out why we were, well we were? Well he thinks he knows now," Hiei started. Kat leaned back in the chair a bit and said, "Uh-huh, go on..."  
  
"Well, he thinks it was being controlled by a remote of some sort, and that...."  
  
"Yah, yah and??" she leaned back farther in the chair. "That we could switch back at any time." CRASH. She fell back in the chair and hit the ground. Kat poked her head from over the side of the table and looked at Hiei with wide eyes, "What!"  
  
"I'm not too happy about it either, I just came to tell you," he said. Kat yawned, "Well you could have told me at an earlier hour." She yawned then slowly blinked. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a totally different scene. There.... she was sitting on the floor looking across the table at.....her? She sighed, "Well you didn't say NOW anytime," she said standing up. "Hn, don't act like I would have known when this was going to happen..." he said standing up slowly. At that a noise was heard down the hall. "What was that?" Hiei said turning towards Kat. "Like I know?" she said. He gave her a look like DUH you can find out. She looked over to the front door, nothing. Kat then took off the bandanna that Hiei wore (A/N IM SORRY but I HATE the word bandanna, it makes me think of those ugly ones that....yah moving along now) she saw green then something slip under the door. She pulled out the Katana and ran after it. She caught it and stuck the blade through it, pinning it to the grass. "Lord why did this have to happen now??" she thought as Hiei came running up to her. The thing (A/N it was more of a blobish like thing....Yah like that explains it...) started to hiss at her, "Letssss meeesss gooooeesssss"  
  
"Hello it hisses," she said. Hiei gave her a no DUH look, "Who are you?"  
  
"Yah and what the hell were you doing in my house?"  
  
"Gooooeesssss... The bossss won't beeee pleasssed," it hissed (but from where, no one shall ever know). "What?" Kat asked, blinking. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a different position again. She looked up at Hiei. "Ok if this thing keeps on going like this, I swear to god," she said, pulling back her hair. "So tell us what you were doing in her house," Hiei said. "If you letssss me go-" it started, but it was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke disappeared, it was gone. "Ok now that was utterly pointless, but what the hell was it doing in my house?" Kat said standing back up. "Hn, how should I know?" Hiei said resheathing his blade. She looked at him, put her hands up in the air and walked back towards the front door, "Whatever!" She was about to walk inside when she turned around, "Maybe we could all meet tomorrow somewhere, and talk this over, say at that small pizza shopper, place....thingy? Wait you know what I'm talking about right"  
  
"Yes, fine," he said as he disappeared from sight. She sighed and walked back into her house. "Lucky for me it's the summer and not school time...."  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kat, Beth, Jess, and Amy sat at Joe's pizza place. "Now why are we here again?" asked Jess. Kat growled, "I already told you why"  
  
"O yah... You don't have to get so touchy." Kat sat there quite ticked off. Amy annoyingly slurped her soda, Kat took it away, "Do you MIND? It's getting a little ANNOYING"  
  
"Kat get a grip," said Amy taking back her soda and continuing her annoying slurpage. The door rang, signaling new customers. All four turned to see Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walk through the door. They came and sat down at the table Kat and them were already at. "Hey long time no see!" said Amy as she stopped her slurping for two seconds. "Yes it has been awhile hasn't it?" said Kurama. Kat rolled her eyes and sat back in a slouch. "Well? You didn't really explain anything last night," said Kat looking in Hiei's direction. "Explain, last night? What are you talking about?" asked Kuwabara. Kat stared at him then pointed at him with her thumb, "Why did you bring him along?"  
  
"It's like a sore, it won't go away," said Hiei. Kat chuckled. Kuwabara sat there for a second thinking, then gave a "HEY that wasn't nice!"  
  
"You are slow aren't you. I give you a perfect example of modern science. How to make bodily functions without the usage of a brain," Kat said sarcastically. "You two enough," said Kurama and Jess together. Kat rolled her eyes again and asked, "Well?"  
  
"Well, Koenma had been thinking into this for awhile now. He said the weirdest thing was that it couldn't have been a random person," started Kurama. Kat looked at him with a I'm-sorry-what look on her face. He continued despite her current confused state. "There must have been a device that when used can switch two people at the will of the user. But it cannot be just any two people, there are certain people that have a sort of, how to put it, connection, they might not know each other, but they are still connected. Also he guessed that you could pick one person at will to switch, the rest is up to the device as to who it is with," finished Kurama leaving four girls and two boys with a what??? look on their faces. Kat put her head down on the table. She was still tired from last night. "Ok, so wha-" she started but stopped then opened her eyes. She was now sitting next to Kurama in the corner of the booth. "Ok this is going to get interesting," she said as she laid her head down on the table.  
  
A/N hiyah ^_^ ok I'm not sure but I keep thinking some characters are out of well.. character, if that's true can yah tell me? I'm trying but I'm a bit distracted... *sigh* maybe it's the music I'm playing *is playing the song where peter sings can't touch me, over and over again* well I hope you like it, or should I stop??? Review your opinions!! ^_^ thankies much! 


	2. Hurricane Michael

Lalalaalal Sry I haven't been able to update in a bit. I thought I was going into a dead end with this.... I'm trying don't worry ^_^ so Thank you to all who reviewed (I feel SPECIAL XD) *yawn* Maybe staying on the Internet till 3 am is not the best idea... Well Anywayz you want a Disclaimer??? WELLYOU'RE NOT GETTING IT look at the first chapter, I told yah ^_^ now on with the craziness!  
  
Chapter 2: Hurricane Michael  
  
"So you're saying this can happen to anyone? Why did they pick Kat, or rather Hiei?" Beth asked. Kat passed a glare to Beth. "Well, we're not exactly sure," Yusuke replied to Beth. Amy and Kuwabara sat there. "Wait what?" Amy said taking her attention away from her slurp-fest again. "And wait is there a time limit?" asked Kat, drumming her fingers on the table, ignoring Amy's question. "Yet again, we don't know. It is probably a random thing, and it only happens when the wielder decides he wants it," starts Kurama, but was cut off by Kat again. "So we're totally at this persons mercy?"  
  
"Looks like it..." said Yusuke leaning back in his chair. Kuwabara laughed a bit, but stopped when Kat gave him a death glare. "Damnit, of all people, it happens to me." Kat thought to herself as she closed her eyes and put her head back on the table. Jess looked as her watch. "Wow we've been here longer than we thought, it's already 5:14"  
  
"Yah and?" Kat said picking her head back up. Jess looked at her, "Don't you remember?" Kat gave her a blank look and shook her head slowly then she remembered something she had to do herself, "Shit I have CHORES!"  
  
"Yah, well we better go. Other than the urgent business thing this was fun," said Beth as she got out from the booth. Kat looked over to her, "I can't go home like this, my mother would freak! She'd probably go, 'Who the hell er yew and what be you in myah house!' Is there anyway to switch back when it happens?" she said turning desperately towards Kurama, he shrugged. "I have no clue" Kat looked over to Hiei who already had an oh-no look on his face, "No way, I am NOT doing your chores"  
  
"Well I can't do them like this, Like I said my mother would freak"  
  
"I'm not a maid. They are your chores, you do them"  
  
"Well you're going to have to come home with me anyways. If I'm going to do them then I need a reason why I am there, you can say I'm a friend..." Kat said trying to come up with something. She was a little bit worried, where the hell was she going to sleep? She didn't know what Hiei did at night. Kurama saw the worried look on her face and guessed what she was thinking, "You can stay at my house tonight if you guys don't switch back by then, I'm sure my mother won't mind"  
  
"Yah, thanks," she said as she looked down. Kurama wrote down his address and gave it to her. After good-byes, Beth, Amy, Jess, Kat, and Hiei were off in one direction and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara in the other. After awhile it was only Hiei and Kat. "Think yah can help me with a-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not, my mom might get a litt-"  
  
"No." This had been going on the whole time walking home. When they had arrived to Kat's house they walked in. Her mother greeted a cold faced Kat (well she thought it was Kat) and a quite depressed looking stranger. "Hello Kat, you have chores to do. Dust, clean the bathrooms and finish the laundry. You hearing me and who is this? I don't think I've met this young man before," said Kat's mother. Hiei grunted. "Ahh er, I am Hiei," said Kat trying to rescue her ass. "Well nice to meet you," she turned towards Hiei again, "Kat why are you grunting at me? Haven't we been over this attitude thing?" Kat put her hand on her face, o great Hiei did it now. Her mother went into a 20 minute sermon which ended up with a quite pissed mother and a shocked/pissed Kat and Hiei at the front door. "Now I want you to FINISH your chores," she turned to Kat," Nice meeting you Hiei, I hope you enjoy yourself." Kat nodded as her mother went out the front door. "I'll be back in two hours. Don't do anything you two will regret and FINISH YOU CHORES!" she said as she opened the car door, getting in. Kat went red. Hiei turned to Kat, "You're mother is... and what did she mean by do anything we would regret?" Kat went even more red. "No.nothing just go inside," she said as she entered her house, still a very bright color of brick red.  
Kat started on her chores while Hiei sat on the couch. After about an hour, she was almost done, but they still had not switched back. Hiei had taken an interest in the tv and flipping through it. After a bit of bitching from Kat she was finally done and collapsed on the other sofa. Thirty minutes of tv had gone by when the doorbell rang. Hiei looked at her. The doorbell rang again, "Well go get it"  
  
"Don't you think whoever it is, is not expecting a short, black-haired boy to answer it?" After no answer form the mesmerized Hiei (A/N @.@ oooOOOoooo tv.. XD), she got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw it to be her brother, who was looking at her oddly. "Hi..... Is my sister here?" he said hesitantly. She was about to say 'yah lardo I'm standing right in front of you' then remembered that she was in Hiei's body. "Yah she's in the family room," she said as she closed the door behind him. "Who are you?" he asked when he had taken off his shoes. "A friend of your sisters," she said as she walked back over to Hiei. She wanted to warn him of the oncoming natural disaster before it hit. "My brother is here," she said as she passed him and sat down. That snapped him out of his tv trance. "You have a bro-" he started, but was never able to finish when something tackled him from behind. He gave a shocked look then threw hurricane Michael off of him. "Ow that hurt!" he then got closer to Hiei, "Kat who the hell is that." Hiei looked at him for a moment. "He's a mass murderer come to kill you if you don't run away, right NOW," he said. Michael looked at him for a second then laughed. "That's what you said about Sam, and he turned out to be ok," Michael said as he walked over to Kat and sat down. She looked at him, "No she's right I'm a mass murderer, you better run away now." Michael looked between the two then got up and walked for the front door. Kat instinctively stood up and asked, "And where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going over to Bri- hey why do you care?"  
  
"Well, err I was just wondering," she jabbed Hiei in the back. He grunted and said, "Hn, Just leave, I don't care where you go." Kat gave him a look that told him that wasn't the right answer. Michael shrugged and walked outside. Kat red with furry turned to Hiei, "I don't care? I could get in serious trouble if I don't ask where he is going. And with the way things are going you're going to have to worry about my mother more than I'm going to have to," she said as she sat back down, her upset condition showing. She didn't get to pout for long, however, when she heard her mother open the front door. "Shit," Kat said as she stood up. Her mother walked into the living room, "Ah Kat I see you did your chores. I'm sure you were bored weren't you Hegay?" Hiei twitched a bit at the mispronunciation of his name. "Hiei," Kat corrected her mother. "Right I'm sorry. It's late and I'm afraid Hiei you're going to have to leave," her mother said as she walked over into the kitchen. "Kat what do you feel like for dinner?" Kat growled to herself, "Sure luck to me she finally makes dinner and I don't get it." She walked to the front door, with Hiei following her. Outside she turned around. "Just stay in my bedroom, don't act the way I wouldn't, I'm sure you can handle it. And Kurama's house isn't too far from here is it?" she finished. "Yah it's maybe a mile or two away from here," he said, not seeming to be pleased with the fact that he had to spend the night at her house. "Ok then," she said as she turned around and walked down to the sidewalk. The door closed as she walked down the street. She pulled the piece of paper with Kurama's address on it. "Good I know where this street is (A/N want to know his address? 123 N. Fake street XD luck to you in finding that), all I have to do is turn up here. Then it's maybe a mile or more from this corner," she thought as she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. She didn't feel too comfortable about sleeping at somebody's house that she didn't know that much. After a good fifteen minute walk she had arrived to his house. She timidly walked up to the front door. Kat was a little hesitant in ringing the doorbell. "Eigh, I don't want to bother him. Maybe I should just camp out in the park for tonight. Yah that would be ok, I can stand that," she thought to herself as she lowered her hand. No need in walking away because the door opened before she could even walk away from the front door. She looked back and there stood the red-head in the door. "Kat?" he said. Kat looked down, "Yah, uh I didn't want to bother you so I think I'll just um.. camp out in the park or something..." He looked at her for a second, "You wouldn't be bothering me"  
  
"Ah..ok.." she said with a rather nervous look. He invited her in and walked into a different room. Not knowing what to do she just stood there by the front door until he came back out. She didn't have to wait long because he came back out with a blanket and a pillow. "You can sleep on the couch tonight," he said lying them on the sofa that she was sitting next to. There was a noise heard from upstairs. She looked up and knew it was probably his mother. "O and don't worry about her. I told her you might be staying over, and she has to get up at five to go to work, so you should be fine," he said. Kurama turned and started to walk up the stairs. As he was about to walk form sight she managed to say, "Thanks.. Kurama." He poked his head from behind the wall, "No problem." She walked over to the sofa and took out the blanket. "Well this isn't that bad... I guess.."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hiei watched Kat walk down the block, then closed the door. "Damn, this is going to be hard," he thought as he walked past the 'o so loving mother' and walked downstairs to her room. He opened the door and saw the tornado hit room. It looked like she had not bothered to clean the room from the last time he was in there. "Vile," he thought to himself as he made his way towards her bed. "Kat, you never answered me, what do you want for dinner?" a loud voice called down to him. "Very hard.." he thought as he laid back in the water bed.  
  
Hey sry I cut off there, I was getting too long, but I'll come back with what happens to Hiei and blah blah other crap in the next chapter, I've been side tracked and yah.. so what did you think???? Yes no? O well, My mother has entered the room and if I don't want another 20 minute sermon (my mom REALLY DOES give me those, it's like she runs on batteries! It's the energizer bunny I'm telling you!) I better amscray farewell y'all! (XD) 


	3. VOOM!

Hey really sorry I haven't updated in a billion years, I have just been .... sidetracked... a lot....... Newayz XD I've reread Switched and 2 so now I remember where I was getting at, I didn't think I was doing too well when I finished it but my brain has racked up a couple of ideas that might prove to be useful, so anyways on with the fanfic, o yah and I DONT own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own..... uh me! LOL wow.... too sad.....  
  
A belting sound came from upstairs, "KAT DONT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN OR YOU WONT HAVE DINNER TONIGHT," yelled Kat's mother as you could hear her start to make her way down the stairs. Hiei sat up fast, "Damnit what do ningens eat" he thought to himself as the footsteps became louder. Thinking quickly he fell back onto the bed and laid still. Kat's Mother emerged not 2 seconds after that, "Kat.... o..." Thinking she or rather he was asleep she made her way back upstairs. Hiei quickly opened one eye to see if the coast was clear, after finding that she had left he opened the other and sat up. He didn't stay sitting for long, however, when a loud, annoying ring hit his ears, startling him making him jump and fall onto the clothes covered floor. Hiei poked his head up from over the side of the bed and looked at what appeared to be a green thing that was ringing and flashing. He timidly got up and walked over to it, after poking it several times he picked it up. A voice that sounded much like Amy's could be heard from the object, "Hello? Kat... are you there?"  
  
Hiei took the piece that spoke and put it to his ear. "Hello Kat???? Are you there, Kat's mom??"  
  
"Er. no.."  
  
"O Kat you did pick up..."  
  
"No I am not Kat, baka." The voice at the other end paused for a second. With a new tone of voice (almost as if regretful) Amy replied, "O.... Hiei........" Hiei began looking for a way to turn off the phone, but failed in doing so as Amy rambled on, "So why did you pick up her phone, you're not Kat, do you know where Kat is........" Still no use, couldn't find the off button, "Hello are you ignoring me why are you doing that. I haven't been rude to you, the least you could do is listen to me....."  
  
"Will you shut up?" A gasp could be heard from the other side of the phone then, "Did you ACTUALLY tell me to shut up????? I can't even BELIEVE you would do so!...." Finally as if the skies had opened up and doves were flying around he found the button that said 'on/off' (go figure) and pressed it as fast he could. Amy's voice immediately cut off. Hiei flung the phone to the bed and sat down (as if this was hard work being dramatized by a blabbering fool then having to turn off the phone). Not long after there was another ring from the greenish looking box. He looked at it for a moment then pressed on. A string of curses came flooding from it, "HIEI DAMNIT DONT HANG UP O-" was all that came out before Hiei turned it off again. Not a moment later the phone rang again. Hiei walked over to where he had found it, located where it was plugged into and ripped it out of the socket, the phone automatically turned off.  
  
He let the wire (that had been the electrical wire) fall from his hand that the head was now torn off. Hiei sat on the bed and laid back down. Though as much as he didn't want it, sleep over came him and he fell asleep fast, lying there on Kat's water bed.  
  
He woke up fast to a sound that was close to him. He lay there for a second, then pushed on the surface he was laying on, it wasn't a waterbed. He sat up and looked around to see himself in Kurama's living room. Hiei swung his legs over the side of the couch and got up silently, headed for the door. As he was about to reach out a hand for the knob a voice came from behind him, "Kat where are you going?" Hiei turned around slowly to see Kurama standing there with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. Hiei gave a death glare "I'm not Kat"  
  
"Hiei?" Hiei nodded as his hand, that was behind his back, grasped the knob and turned it slowly. "So I'm assuming you're leaving," Kurama said as he reentered the Kitchen. Hiei grunted in reply, opened the door, then walked out into the early morning.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kat lay there in her bed, still in her jeans and clothing, drooling. She turned over into her pool of drool. Almost instantly she awoke and sat up. As her eyes cleared she saw she was in her room, she then looked down and put her hands to her chest, in a sigh of relief she sat up and looked around her room. Being in the basement not much light came through her window. She looked at the clock and saw it to be 12 in the afternoon. After giving out a large yawn she put her hand down to the side of her. He hand landed on her phone. Yawning again she walked over to her phone charger and put it in.  
  
After standing there stupidly waiting for a ring from the phone to signify that is was charging she looked to the wire to see that it was ripped out of the wall. Her eyes widened as she held the wire close to her face. "WHAT THE HELL????" she said out loud as she made her way across her room and to her door. She walked out then upstairs to find no one in the kitchen, but sun coming through the patio door. Still enraged she turned and walked for the front door. As she opened the door she stopped suddenly for Yusuke was standing at her door step. She stared at him for a moment before asking, "Yusuke..... wh.... What the hell are you doing... at.... my house and how did.. You know where I lived?" Yusuke stood there for a moment and then as if he had just been knocked out of a deep sleep he looked around and then back at Kat, "I'm not Yusuke..." This left Kat befuddled and confused. "Ah..... right... That's why you're standing right here in front of me?"  
  
"No Kat listen, I'm not Yusuke, I'm Beth." Kat stared at him for a moment. "Prove it," she said. Yusuke stood there for a second, "How?"  
  
"Ok remember that time, when err," looks around to see if anyone who could hear was in range, "ok what was the time that we call the 'tree incident'?" Yusuke looked at her oddly for a second then sighed and said, "You got stuck up in a tree because you were trying to look into Adam's window then he came out an-" he started but was never able to finish for her hand went directly over his mouth. "Aha... That's enough... here come in," she said as she opened the door wide and let her come in. She made her way to the living room and sat down, closely followed by Beth.  
  
"So Yu. Beth, er.... how.. er........nyah...." said Kat or rather attempted to try to say. Beth looked down, "I don't... know.. I mean I woke up and.... .. well I didn't know what to do so I found out where I was and then made my way to your house, I'm guessing you switched back with Hiei? It never occurred to me that you hadn't yesterday, I mean I was just completely dumb struck..." Kat blinked at her as she tried to comprehend everything she was saying, "Well I.. just don't know what to say.... I guess you should try and find Yusuke.. But." adds with a smile, "Know what you should try and do?"  
  
Beth stared at her for a second then replied, "Uh... What..." Kat stared at her for a second then said, "Uh," Kat smiled and pointed her index finger, then pointed it at the window, "Don't you know? Do this...." Beth quite confused did that, "Err.. is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"No now say spirit gun," Kat said as a sheepish grin crossed her face again. "Uh... Spirit gun?" VOOM. As Beth said this a blue light emitted from her finger and went straight through Kat's window. The two sat there on the couch staring at the rather large hole in the window. Slowly but surely reality hit Kat as she sat there, "SHIT!"  
  
XD ok I'm sorry if this chapter SUCKS and if it is SHORT but I haven't updated this story in close to a century and I wanted to get SOMTHING out *notes to self she should NEVER write a proper format (or close to it) fanfic right after role-playing* XD I kept wanting to say *smiles* but then I remembered I couldn't do that.. ah well so anyways what did you think about it? Review it and tell me what you think!!!!!!! ;P 


	4. MICHAEL FOUND OUT!

Sry my last chappie wasn't as long as some of the chapters I have written. It's just that I was having a hard time writing to I decided to end it. Anyways, moving PAST my excuses, I am going to write ANOTHER chapter (really DORK what do you call what you are doing now? XD) Anyways now that I am done talking to myself.... I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own *sobs* NO ONE o yah I own myself XD no . I DONT *gaspidy* XD ok I'm done now, ill send you onto another chapter before I freak the crap out of all of you XD  
  
Chapter 4: MICHAEL FOUND OUT!  
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT," a frustrated and STUPID (no lets say mentally challenged XD) Kat said as she jumped up and down near the demolished window (ok it wasn't THAT bad). Beth on the other hand was sitting on the couch almost ENJOYING the entertainment Kat was giving her. After several moments of jumping Kat turned around and looked over to Beth, she then proceeded this action by pointing at her. "YOU!" Kat said as her eyes became large. Beth backed away a bit being both scared and distraught, "Kat you TOLD me to do it, it's not like I KNEW I or he... or whatever could do that!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH, Kat calm down!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beth yelled as Kat finally broke the thin sheet of glass and went insane, eye twitching and all (oooOOOoooo fun!). "Ok ok... calm down.. I can do this," she said as she took a couple of quick large breaths, "That's right. When my mom comes home I'll just say... That.." She stared as she looked around the room. "I'll just say that... a bunch of rabid raccoon squirrel hybrids cut a hole in the window with their awesome and powerful technology and broke in, yah that's it. I'll say," she continued as she stood up to make her statement more 'serious', "I'll say that when I saw them coming in MILLIONS OF THEM! I'll just say that I ah... Beat 'em with a broom.....," she finished as she found a broom and started to hit the air with it as if she was in fact killing these so called 'raccoon squirrel hybrids'. Beth stared at her for a second thinking "wow she snapped" and finally stood up, "Kat I DOUBT your mom will buy that.."  
  
"WHAT?" Kat said as she turned to look at Beth, pointing the broom towards Beth, "Dare you deny me?"  
  
"Uh ok Kat put DOWN the broom........"Beth tried to convince Kat. After a minute or two Kat, realizing she was acting like a COMPLETE IDIOT, put the broom down where is belonged and plopped onto the couch. Beth walked over to Kat and sat down next to her. After a couple of minutes Kat realized that she had sat down next to her, she then looked over to see Yusuke sitting there and almost freaked (forgetting what had happened in the past 5 minutes). After surviving the heart attack she looked down again, all of a sudden laughing maniacally. Beth gave her a weird look, "What?"  
  
"AHAAHAHAHA that was SO FUNNY," Kat said as she pointed to the hole in the window. Beth however did not find this to be so funny, got up and walked over to the window to inspect the hole, "Kat I think you should at least TRY and figure out how to at least COVER it up before anyone gets back..."  
  
"Hm.. I could." Kat started but never finished however for there came a ring at the door. She got up to go see who it was. As she approached the door and opened it she found it none other than Michael, "Yah what.."  
  
"O great just make ME feel welcome," Michael said as she rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the door. "Excuse you..." Kat said but it was no use. Michael ignored her and continued into the living room. "Uh.. Michael.... Don't....... go... In........ there..........," Kat started as she made her way into the living room as well. Beth was standing in front of the hole, trying to make sure Michael didn't notice. "Uh Kat who is this... he doesn't look like that short guy from yesterday......," Michael said as he plopped down on the ground and turned on the xbox. This did not please Kat (or for that matter Beth who was trying to cover the hole) however, "Uh this is Be.. Yusuke and Michael don't you have friends or something that you could go out and do.. something.. ANYTHING with????????????"  
  
"No they're all gone out on a summer vacation or something...." Michael said as he continued to play his game. Kat glared, "Well that never stopped you BEFORE! What did they just decide to all at once one day just GO ON A VACATION ALL TOGETHER?," Kat said as she unplugged the game. She then (ignoring her brothers cries and pleas) pushed him to the front door then out, throwing his shoes out after him, "There go roam the neighborhood, say you're homeless or something.. get some money.. I don't know what every guys your age do...," She said as she closed the door on him. She locked it and walked back into the living room. Not two seconds later Michael had come around the side of the house to yell at her through the window. That's when he noticed the rather LARGE AND well. LARGE hole in the window. With a gasp the first words out of his mouth were, "I'M TELLING MOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE SHIT SHIT," Kat said as she grabbed Yu. (OOPS lol) Beth by the arm and fled out the front door. "Wait Kat what about fix.." Beth started. "No, no time, Michael saw it, have to flee, NOW!!" Kat said as she ran down the street that just HAPPENED to be in Beth's houses direction (LOL man I LOVE being the author).  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hiei walked out into the morning. He looked around and made his way to the local park. (ok bare with me people I haven't even given a THOUGHT as to what he would do during the day in ningenkai.) After a last minute decision to NOT after all go to the park he just made his way on to some unknown destination. Not at all did it occur to him that he was making his way to Kat's house. After a bit of walking he found himself thinking about Kat. Immediately when he had realized this he tracked his mind to another matter at hand. He stopped and looked around to find that he was close to Yusuke's neighborhood. Actually right there across the street was Yusuke walking at (or rather is seemed almost running) at a high pace. He decided not to say anything and make his way on.  
  
After a bit of walking, cursing, and mumbling (sorry I don't know what I would make him do AHHHHH *cries* O SHAMED BE ME!) Hiei happened to have walked all his way close to Beth's house, and who none better to run into than Yusuke himself? As he walked down the street Beth (or who appeared to be) ran up to him, "Hiei, Hiei right? You're not Kat?" she said as she looked around, giving him the impression she was a bit nervous. At first Hiei wondered why this ningen had approached him, then remembered it to be none other than Beth (o come on how could he forget BETH? XD). "Hn, I am not Kat..."  
  
"Good Hiei, I," she continued and looked around, "I... I'm not Beth..." She looked around as if a mass murderer rabbit was on the loose after her. Hiei stared oddly at her for a second, "Then.. Who would you be...," He asked as if this was the stupidest question on earth. Beth looked around again before answering, "Yusuke." This threw Hiei for a loop hole. "Excuse me"  
  
"Yusuke, I AM Yusuke," he paused as he looked around again, "You haven't seen... Beth would you have perhaps???"  
  
"Yes and she's standing in front of me," said Hiei, hoping to get him back for when HE was the one in that situation (o man pay back, though Hiei doesn't have as much of pay back to Yusuke as Kat does but *sigh* o well). Yusuke stared at him then said, "Ok seriously, have you?"  
  
"Really I couldn't believe you to be Yusuke if you just said seriously," Hiei said trying not to smile (though that isn't too hard for him). Beth stopped and gave one rather nasty glare to Hiei. He was about to say something when he stopped and looked past Hiei to see Yusuke and Kat approaching (or rather Beth and Kat). He pushed past Hiei quickly and ran over the two now very close people. A weird and awkward moment passed before Beth pointed to .. Er. her. but... Yusuke (XD), "Nyah.. ! ! !"  
  
"You didn't, er did," Yusuke started then checked down at his watch. After realizing that Beth in fact had never worn a watch in her LIFE he started to look around for someone who in fact did. After noticing that Kat had one on, he took her arm sharply and looked at it. "Hey do you MIND," Kat said as she pulled her arm away quickly. The look that was painted across Yusuke's face (or rather Beth's. but it was Yusuke's look XD) was both shocking and terrifying. "I am supposed to meet Keiko in about A HALF AN HOUR!!!" he exclaimed as he slapped his hand to his forehead. This at all did not please Beth for if they didn't switch back in about a half an hour she had to go out on a date with a girl (which just to let you all know she is straight *cough* DONT GO THERE XD). "WHAT? There is NO WAY that I am GOING OUT with your girlfriend!!!!!" Beth exclaimed so loud you might have heard it out in Kentucky (seeing as they are in Japan that's a shit long ways XD). Yusuke stared at Beth like she was stupid, "Yah like I WANT you to go out with my girlfriend..... hey wait.."  
  
"Nnnnnnooooooooooooooo oooooooooohhhh noooooooooo no no noooooooooooo this no, this is NOT going to work out NOOOOOO no no no nonoooooooooooooooooooo," continued Beth. Kat was about ready to smack her, but before she could Hiei had done so already. Dazed and confused Beth snapped out of her 'no no no' fest. She looked around for possible candidates to as who might have done that to her. Her eyes came to rest on Hiei and she slowly went in for the kill, "Did you just slap me?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "It wasn't more of a slap than it was a 'get over yourself' reality kick"  
  
"Did you just slap me?"  
  
"O lord Beth just give it up, even I was going to do that, he just beat me to it...," Kat put in as Beth shook her head still confused. "Ok so how is this going to work....," Kat said as she looked from Beth to Yusuke, then to Hiei. "Totally random right?" Hiei nodded. Kat then gave a large sigh, "Well looks like you guys are waiting it out, just like Hiei and I had to... well its not THAT bad... err... wait let me take that back.." Hiei gave Kat a nasty glare, "Yes it's not that bad being stuck in a helpless female ningen body, o wait, yes it is....."  
  
"Yah it's not that bad being stuck in the body of a miserably short, personal hygiene challenged, three eyed freak of a demon," continued Kat, just to get back at Hiei. Well to tell you the truth folks it did, for Hiei's hand went right for his Katana, but right as he was about to grasp for it, his hand changed to a new course and shifted back down to his side. Kat (not seeing his direction of hand usage) had thought she had won and sort of did a victory dance (NOT ACTUALLY). Seeing that they were thoroughly through and that bit of a conflict did not solve Yusuke's and Beth's situation in the least bit, they set out for where Yusuke was supposed to meet Keiko, hoping they would switch back before their rondeau time.  
  
BWAHAAHAHAAHAH don't yah hate me?????? LOL well anywayz... I decided that was a good end.. for not bwahahaha I still cant get over the 'hey Beth hold out your index finger and say "spirit gun"' thing XD right but I'm sure you guys have, anyways, seeing that I am done for now I shall tell you to review and I shall leave (remember the routine ppl????) o and how DO you spell Rondevue (yah know like meet?) Am I correct in saying Rondeau??????? See cause I don't know.. *sighs* anyways review and I'll be ski'n yahs ;P 


	5. A mishap

*dances around for no reason whatsoever* I had ¾ of a day today XD. O wow like THAT made much of a difference. Actually to tell you the truth!!!!!!!!! It didn't e.e;;; well anywayz moving along from the harsh truth of reality, I shall now tell you that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I do NOT err... w/e I was going to say XD but I DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO author this story so HA *dances again then sneezes* eww that reminds me of today where I was drinking a smoothie for breakfast and I sneezed and it came out of my nose x.x it was sick. Right, now that I have just spoiled your appetite I shall get on with it XD  
  
Chapter 5: A mishap  
  
The four walked down the street to none other than the pizza shopper place.. thingie (which btw folks the name of it is Joe's *sighs* oo Kat how original...). Kat was thinking if they could make this work. "If... no.. what if... no that won't work either... what if she... Gah....," Kat thought out loud and turned the corner to come to the pizza place..... Madooder. Kat stopped and was soon followed by the other three. "What are you stopping for Kat?" Beth asked with a questioning look on her face. "I just had an idea..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nyah," Kat said as she pointed to Yusuke and Beth and switched her fingers back and forth, "that."  
  
"Uh... what is it.."  
  
"Well, I saw this in a movie once, not sure if it will work but it might.... you can try. Beth go over there, yah there, and Yusuke over there. Now, run into each other.. Maybe the impact of your colliding bodies will switch you guys back?"  
  
"That has to be about the dumbest thing I ever heard Kat," Beth said as she stared at Kat. "You have any ideas? I mean unless you were looking forward to having a date with Yusuke's girl," said Kat sarcastically. Beth gave a great sigh and looked over to Yusuke. She looked at him in a sort of 'well should we try Kat's fecked up idea' way. He gave a 'why the hell not' look. Beth turned and looked back at Kat, and with a nod of approval in Yusuke's direction sets off at a pretty decent speed towards Yusuke. Yusuke knowing to do the same, starts off at as fast of a run Beth could do. Really folks you don't need to be brain surgeons or rocket scientists to figure out that Kat's idea was the stupidest idea since Bush got elected into presidency (sry people I HAD to say it ;P I just think Al Gore would have been better because he would have taken better care of our environment).  
But can you GUESS what happened? That's right, SMACK. Yusuke and Beth were both lying on the floor, wondering why they had listened to Kat in the first place. It of course not working, Yusuke and Beth were still switched. Beth got up slowly, holding her head. She looked over to Kat with a menacing glare and stood up. "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit. BETH NO! REMEMBER YOU LOVE ME!!!!!" Kat said as she ran behind Hiei, "Hide me!"  
  
"Hn, you got into this yourself," Hiei said as he stepped to the side so Beth still wearing that menacing look on her.. His... No her face (;P) would have a clear view to BULL RUSH KAT. "Aha... Beth.... come on! Maybe you should go into there, I mean, yah since uhhhhhhhhhhh Keiko is expecting you? MEEP!" Kat said as she laughed nervously and turned around to try and run away. She didn't get far however when a running Beth slammed into the back of Kat. As Kat hit the ground, she closed her eyes tight and went to put her hands on top of her head when she felt a little odd. Still with her eyes closed she didn't feel like she was on the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself looking down at 'Yusuke' beating Kat? "O great, o wait this is good," she thought to herself as she put her hands back into the pockets on... Hiei's uh.. X.x cloak wannabe thingie... (god it better not be a dress .) She stood there trying to look as Hiei'ish as she could. "Hmmmmm.." She thought to herself as she slowly wheeled around and started to walk off. Hiei wondering who was beating on his back, and why he was on the ground opened his eyes quickly to realize that he was no longer.... him. As fast as Kat's body would allow him he turned around and caught Beth's hand and twisted it. Beth being quiet surprised looked at Kat oddly, "Kat...?" Hiei shook his head once and looked over to a whistling Kat who was talking away slowly. Beth being not too happy about this stood off of Hiei and started to run for Kat. Kat turned around quickly and dodged Beth before she had a chance to smack right into her. "Beth what are y... I mean..... hn.... why are you attacking me you ningen fool..," Kat quickly amended as she looked over to Beth. "Hn, I don't act THAT bad...," Hiei said out loud and folded his arms still sitting on the ground. "Yah...... you do....," Yusuke said behind him. "KAT I KNOW THATS YOU," Beth yelled as she slowly walked up to Kat. "Aha.. Listen! It's already happened.... and haven't you beaten up on Hiei enough?? Can't that count for me too? I mean technically you beat me up....."  
  
"Yah nice try.."  
  
"No really I'm serious.... can't we just put this all behind us?" Kat said as she stopped, "HEY WAIT A SECOND! You put a hole through my window! I didn't beat up on YOU now did I!???"  
  
"NO but you were GOING to!" Beth said as she stopped, "And it wasn't MY fault to begin with! You TOLD me to!"  
  
"If someone told you there were nice shinny coins under a bridge and that you would get them if you jumped off would you do it!?"  
  
"Huh.."  
  
"YAH THOUGHT SO!" Kat said taking Beth's current confused state to her advantage bolted off at top Hiei speed. "Shit.. KAT," Beth said as she was about to go after her but a hand stopped her. She turned around to look at herself or rather Yusuke. "Listen, if you don't go in there now I am so dead.... and of the way things are looking YOU will be dead. And trust me you don't want to be in trouble with Keiko.." Beth looked down. "Hn that has to be about the smartest thing you have ever said detective,' Hiei said as he stood up. Yusuke turned around, "HEY SHORTY MIND CLOSING YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I POUND YOU!?"  
  
"Hn, a bit more of empty insults and you might sound like Kuwabara," Hiei commented with almost a gloating grin (say THAT 5 times fast! Gloating grin.... times five! Oooooo I'm good XD). Yusuke was just about to beat the 'little shorty' before he caught himself, "Ok Yusuke calm down," he said as he breathed in and out slowly. He looked over at Beth, "She's most likely in there right now. Unless I or rather you want a severe beating I suggest you go in there now....." Beth did a sort of weird whimpering, hoping to still get out of it, it of course NOT working. She sighed in defeat and walked slowly to the restaurant.. thingie slowly still regretting many things (including meeting Kat) and when she was just about to take the door knob a sound came from behind her, "O Yusuke you're early, or was I late? I'm sorry if you've been waiting if I was late...."  
Beth turned around to see Keiko (or at least who she guessed was) standing in front of her. "uh.. Yah you. must have... Been late...." Beth said glancing every which way expect for Keiko. "How DOES Yusuke act? I barely even KNOW him," Beth thought and she opened the door for Keiko to walk through. She walked through the door with a sweet smile and headed to the nearest open booth thinking Beth was behind her. Beth looked over to Yusuke like 'OMG HELP ME IM DEAD'. Yusuke returned a look as if to say 'god sorry nothing I can do, just wait it out'. With a helpless look Beth turned to the door, walked in, and walked over to a waiting Keiko.  
Meanwhile Kat peaked from behind the bushes across the street to see what Yusuke and Hiei were doing. After giving a sigh Kat turned away and sat down, "Great, if I go there Hiei's going to kick my ass. If I don't then Hiei is going to FIND me THEN kick my ass." Back across the street Beth was having some trouble with Keiko. "So Yusuke, have you been doing your school work?"  
  
"Uh.. no?" Keiko gave Beth a stern look. "Didn't we talk about this last time Yusuke?" Beth gave a n.n" look (ok I didn't know how to describe that). Keiko's look became a bit sterner, she then sighed, "I'm sure you'll do it...," she said as she glanced up at Beth again. "Yusuke sure is acting weird... is he hiding something from me?" Keiko thought as she slurped on her drink.  
Kat sat there still looking out, a strange new gleam in her eyes, "Hey if I'm Hiei right now I might as well make the best of it?" Kat looked around and found a stick lying on the floor, she picked it up by the tip and held it close to her face. "Hmm," she said out loud as she continued to stare at it. The twig without warning went up in flame. "ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo-" Kat started but looked up to see Hiei standing above her. She immediately put her hand over the flame on the twig and put it behind her back. "Hey Hiei what's up? Or really you're up..... so that's a stupid question.................. but what's up? He he," Kat said with a nervous laugh to top it off. "What were you doing," he said with a tightening glare. Kat merely replied with another nervous laugh and stood up, "Weren't you with Yusuke????"  
  
"Hn, Does it matter, and you still have yet to answer my question"  
  
"O LOOK AT THE TIME," Kat said looking at the bare spot where NO WATCH COULD BE FOUND was on her arm, "AHAAAAAAA it's time to go." Kat then proceeded to make a 'quick' getaway when she found she really couldn't do that, Hiei had taken hold of w/e that scarf thingie was and was holding her back, "You're not going anywhere with my body"  
  
"Aw come on Hiei lighten up! I wasn't going to go anywhere.... just," as she gave out a fake cough, "Sorta... leave....."  
  
"Yes and that made sense, if I was a fool"  
  
"Sure make me feel 2 feet tall, aside from me being about 5 feet now," Kat chuckled a bit from her remark but Hiei was not very happy at her remark. He let go of the scarf... Thingie... w/e it is and folded his arms, "Where exactly would you go Kat.. you can't exactly go home now can you"  
  
"I would find somewhere, come on give me a break. To hell if I would know what you do. For all I know you sit in trees all day and go HN HN HN"  
  
"Hn, how simple your small ningen mind is." Kat rolled her eyes at his comment, "Geeze and you're any better"  
  
"Frankly I am, though I wouldn't like to compare myself to a lower species level." Kat glared at him, "Good, well now you're stuck in my little 'ningen' body, have fun," she said as she turned around and walked off. Hiei took a small step forward, outstretched his hand as if to say 'wait' but quickly retracted it, "Hn, we should switch back soon and I will be much farther away from her when we do, all for the better." He turned around and walked back to where Yusuke was now looking around shocked, "What's wrong detective, finally figured out you're standing in the middle of a parking lot?" Yusuke turned his glance to Hiei quickly then jumped up and down excitedly, "WWWWWEEEEEE I'm not Yusuke anymore!!!! Man going on a date with Keiko is HELL, I feel SORRY for him," Beth said as she turned to look at Yusuke sitting in the booth with Keiko.  
Hiei sighed. This meant that now it was back to just him and Kat switched. "Hn," he said as he turned away from her and made his way out of the parking lot. Beth turned to him and called out, "Where are you going?? And where is Kat???" Hiei ignored her and continued on as someone neither Beth, Hiei or a human on the streets happening to walk by observed them from a distance, "Perfect"  
  
WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW I haven't updated in YEARSSSSSSS, I'm sorry I had the worst writers block imaginable, but I have IDEAS NOW, ISNT IT GREAT!!!!!!!?????????????/ *cough* not really. God it was so hard not typing *cough* or *glares* n.n" getting too used to that eh? Well I hope you enjoyed it and can wait like another 498788333857938479834 years until I update... JUST KIDDING!!!! n.n" thanks and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
